


Attacked

by Kaela_Rose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford and Mabel Bond, Ford protecting Mabel, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Other, pines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaela_Rose/pseuds/Kaela_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a dangerous beast threatens Mabel, Ford realises just how much his great niece really means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfic :)

Dipper and Stan were out running errands. Ford was in the basement, as usual, working in his lab. Because of these circumstances, Mabel Pines had the Shack to herself.  
"Well I definitely know how I'm going to spend the morning", she thought, as she happily emptied the kitchen cupboards, on the search for flour,eggs,butter,sugar and icing. "Cupcake time!" Mabel cheered gleefully as she began messily mixing the ingredients together. Her arts and crafts supplies were still spread out across the table from when she'd been making a collage earlier.  
Mabel had a sudden glorious idea. "I'll make them GLITTER flavoured!" she exclaimed, proud of her ingenious idea.  
She excitedly dumped the pink sparkles into her mixing bowl, spilling half of them all over herself in the process.  
Fifteen minutes later the little cakes were baking in the oven. Mabel watched them through the front of the oven for a few minutes but soon became bored.  
"Hmm, It'll be a while until they're done. Hey Waddles! Let's go for a quick walk while we wait", Mabel said happily.  
A few minutes later the two were heading out into the mysterious Gravity Falls woods. "These woods are very special Waddles", Mabel told her pig. "Me and Dipper have discovered all kinds of magicky things here. Maybe you and me will find something?"  
The innocent-minded preteen didnt notice the sinister shadow watching them closely from a distance...  
Meanwhile:  
Ford Pines leaned back tiredly in his spinny- chair with a sigh. He had managed to successfully dismantle the portal, but there was still that interdemensional rift to worry about.  
"What I need is a break", he decided, massaging his temples and yawning.  
He remembered that it was only him and Mabel home. Perhaps he could go upstairs and spend some quality time with his great-niece. After all, the two of them didn't speak much- it was usually Dipper hanging out with Ford and Mabel with Stan. Ford wanted to change that. He had been meaning to get to know his niece more but up till now there just hadn't been time.  
"I'll go on up", he decided. " At least to check up on her".  
As soon as Ford exited the secret door behind the vending machine, he knew something was wrong. There was the distinct smell of something burning and when he turned his head towards the kitchen he noticed thick, black smoke spilling out from under the door. Swearing under his breath, Ford grabbed the nearby fire extinguisher and raced desperately towards the flames.  
Elsewhere:  
Mabel had been about to turn back from her walk and head home. After all, the glitter cupcakes would be nearly done.Then she noticed an unusually large tree up ahead, in the middle of a clearing. She couldnt recall ever being in this part of the forest before. "I'll just go up, touch that tree and then I can turn back", she decided , she wanted to be able to tell her brother Dipper that she'd been to a section of the woods he hadn't. It was a twin thing- always competing with each other. She stepped confidently into the clearing. Little did she know that she'd just entered the guarded territory of a very angry beast.  
The unsuspecting girl barely had time to take two steps forward when it leapt down from the branches, growling at her fiercely. "Woah!" Mabel automatically took a nervous step backwards and tripped over a tree root, falling to the ground with a hard thump. The thing in front of her was huge, with an angry sneering face, a mouth filled with pointy fangs, hands with sharp dagger-like claws and threatening eyes trained on her.  
Mabel knew at once it was one of Gravity Falls' abnormal, supernatural beasts. She also knew that it wasn't one of the few friendly ones. Unfortunately, her brother, who usually protected her from this kind of thing, wasn't with her. With an anger-filled growl, the monster leaped at her and the silence of the woods was suddenly filled with the shrill sound of a terrified scream.  
Meanwhile:

Ford dropped the extinguisher, feeling exhausted. He patted a few small, remaining sparks from his grey hair and slumped down into one of the wooden dining chairs. After he'd burst heroically into the smoky kitchen he'd met the horrifying sight of the whole oven being on fire. He'd sprayed at it mercilessly, while choking and gagging on the thick smoke that surrounded him, threatening to suffocate him. Eventually, he'd managed to put out the blaze, only to discover a blackened tray of burned cupcakes. He immediately dropped them into a sink filled with cold water. They were nothing but a black, soggy mess now. He knew Mabel must have made them. She loved cupcakes. The question was why she let them burn. Why would she be that careless? Where even was she?  
"Mabel?" Ford stood up and left the room, calling her name. "Mabeeeeeel!"  
Ford searched the Shack. Soon it was evident that she wasn't home. She would surely have heard him yelling. Even more then that, she would definitely have smelt the cupcakes burning. So where was she? Why didn't she tell him that she was planning on going somewhere?  
That's when the Shack's door flew open and a panicked pig bolted inside. Ford looked up startled. Waddles ran to Ford with a series of scared oinks and began tugging desperately at his trouser leg.  
Ford had dealt with danger many times and now had a natural instinct of knowing when something was wrong. Pocketing his laser gun which he always kept close by, he followed Waddles who was now racing back out the door towards the woods...  
Elsewhere:

The creature was holding a struggling Mabel tightly with one powerful paw. He raised his arm and let it fall back down again, hitting Mabel off the forest floor with a loud, painful thud. He lifted his arm high up once again, only this time he released her, and she fell screaming to the hard ground below. She tried to shield her face as she fell, but her upper lip was still sliced open off a sharp rock that she landed on, and fresh blood dripped down her chin. Pulling herself shakily to her feet, the girl tried to run to freedom, but the creature grabbed her skinny arm, digging in his razor sharp claws, cutting into her soft skin. Mabel tried to pull away, screaming in pain. She had always known the Gravity Falls Woods were dangerous but she had no idea that this particular part of the forest was this monster's territory. And now she was being brutally attacked when she'd really been doing nothing wrong.  
The creature finally released her arm and she found herself crumpling weakly to the ground, cradling her arm which was now covered with bloody gashes, in too much pain to even attempt to dodge his next attack.  
All she could do, was scream.  
Elsewhere:

Ford followed the squealing pig through the Woods, pushing aside branches and twigs, anything that got in his way. He knew something bad was happening and he knew it was something to do with Mabel. Was she in danger? Were pixies bothering her? Was a Goblin trying to steal her eyes? Were gnomes attempting to kidnap her? In a place like the Gravity Falls Woods anything was possible. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late. If anything happened to Mabel Stan would never be able to forgive him, and frankly Ford wouldn't be able to forgive himself either.  
Suddenly the high scream of a young girl in pain rang through the woods, not too far off. Mabel wasn't just wailing now in sorrow and agony, but was also yelling in the desperate hope that someone would hear and come to her aid. Her cries for help tugged at Ford's heart.  
"Help! Heeeeellllp!"  
"Mabel? Mabel, where are you?!"  
"Grunkle Ford! Help me!"  
"Mabel!"  
Ford burst bravely into the clearing, weapon raised, determined that whoever was harming his great-niece would pay the price.  
What he saw was horrifying.  
Mabel was in the strong hands of a vicious beast. A dangerous creature that Ford had studied many years ago. It was well known for being extremely protective of his territory and would physically torture anyone who dared enter it. Many had lost their lives to it's deadly attacks. Ford couldn't think of a proper name for it, so he had simply nicknamed it "The Beast".  
Seeing his niece in the hands of this monster made his blood run cold.  
"Let her go!" He yelled angrily, pulling out his gun and pointing it at The Beast.  
Mabel, covered in scratches, claw marks and bleeding wounds stared at her uncle in wide-eyed terror, silently begging him to help.  
Ford immediately took aim and the blast that shot from his laser gun hit The Beast in his head, not with quite enough force to kill him, but causing him to roar in pain and drop Mabel. The girl fell with an "Oomph!" And remained on the ground, whimpering and crying. A determined Ford stood in front of her protectively, raising his laser gun a second time.  
Before he had time to shoot a second time, The Beast reached out a powerful paw and batted the gun straight out of Ford's hands. It landed on the ground a meter away. The Beast lifted his paw once again, only this time it was to put an end to the two Pines. Feeling defenceless, Ford did the only thing left to do. He shielded Mabel's body with his own, determined to keep her safe whether it meant his own survival or not. He braced himself for the horrible pain that was sure to come when suddenly...  
"OINK!"  
Waddles charged at The Beast from behind, using such force that the monster turned to see what was attacking him, giving Ford enough time to forward roll over to his gun, grab it, and shoot...  
A while later, Ford Pines could be seen heading home, an injured 12-year-old cradled in his arms, a heroic pig trotting proudly at his feet.  
The Beast was finally dead.  
That night, Mabel lay safely in bed staring at the ceiling above her, mind racing. When they arrived home, Ford had carefully treated her many injuries and bandaged her up. He would have called an ambulance of course he would have, but technology had changed a lot juring his time spent in the portal, and he wasn't entirely sure how to work a modern-day phone. So he fixed Mabel up on his own, and did a good job at it too. Soon after, Mabel's twin and other great-uncle arrived home and Ford told them the whole story. Dipper had immediately felt ashamed that he hadn't been there to protect his twin sister, but Mabel told him that even when he wasn't there, she'd always be safe as long as she had her Grunkle Ford and pet pig Waddles.  
Now, Dipper was fast asleep with a baseball bat clutched tightly in his arms. He was determined that if his sister was attacked again, this time he'd have a weapon at the ready. Mabel thought the chances of such a thing happening again were very unlikely, but she decided not to say. She smiled fondly over at him in the dark.  
The door suddenly creaked open, and Mabel sat up, wincing a bit as she leaned on the arm that The Beast had cut open.  
"Careful. Don't reopen those wounds", a familiar voice said, as a figure entered the room.  
"Grunkle Ford! What are you doing here?"  
"Coming to say goodnight", he told her. "Also something else..."  
He sat on the end of her bed. " You see Mabel, before I realised you were missing I had been looking for you to ask if maybe you and me could hang out more. I recently realised how little I see you. It's horrible. Dipper is always the one wandering down to help out in my lab and you.... Well you've never been very interested in that. And I realise, that because of this, I barely know you, barely see you. And seeing you in danger today... Well it's made me realise how special you are. And how much I care about you, even if I've never shown it.Will you give me a second chance?"  
Mabel flung her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug, not caring about the pain that shot up her injured limbs. "Of course Grunkle Ford! Your my hero! I never really went down to the basement because...well I'm useless at that science stuff. And Dipper is great at it, you tell him all the time. I thought if I tried going down...you...you wouldn't want me around".  
Ford hugged her back, gently. "No one could ever not want you around Mabel. Your so cheerful and lovable and full of life. Tell you what, tomorrow Ill take a break from my lab for once. We'll have a Ford/Mabel day. I know you can't do anything too energetic, because of your injuries but we can do arts and crafts together? Or buy some cupcakes to replace those burnt ones? We'll rebuild our relationship. What d'you say? He smiled at her eagerly.  
Mabel smiled back sweetly, at her Grunkle. " I think that can be arranged".


End file.
